1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket for testing an IC package, and particularly to a burn-in socket having improved terminals to simply and improve an insulative seat of the burn-in socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Burn-in socket is an indispensable equipment for ensuring the proper normal function of an integrated circuits (IC) package before it is delivered. Conventional burn-in sockets typically include a base with a plurality of terminals, a driven frame mounted upon the base and movable in a top-to-bottom direction, and a sliding board assembled on the base and driven by the frame to slide in a longitudinal direction. The terminal usually has a pair of clamping arms including a movable arm and a static arm, the movement of the sliding board can bring the clamping arms to open.
The base defines terminal-receiving passageways to accommodate the pairs of clamping arms. Generally each of the terminal-receiving passageways includes two holes to receive clamping arms respectively since the clamping arms are long, thereby avoiding swaying of the two clamping arms. On the other hand, each terminal-receiving passageway is weaker in base's strength.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.